The present invention relates generally to a machine for surfacing floors by applying and processing floor covering material, as for example asphalt, and more particularly to a machine comprising a supporting and load bearing unit, a swinging boom made up of articulated links supported on this unit and having a floor processing head on the outer end of the boom. The machine furthermore has two leveling means acting orthogonally to each other and a height adjustment unit.